


Poor drummer

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie loves him, M/M, Roger made a mistake, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie forgives. Roger as always is poor and Paul as always is disgusting
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	Poor drummer

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship of Freddie and Roger. And writing imaginary stories about them is one of my favorite things

Roger opened the door and entered the house. Tears streamed down his beautiful face. He cheated on Freddie at the club. In the morning they foolishly quarreled over burnt toasts. Roger was furious and went to dance. He met guy. Now he wants to die.  
Roger heard the voice of the hated Paul. He entered the living room. The two looked at him.  
"Then I'll be walking. Hi." Paul left. He looked mockingly at the blonde. Roger walked over to Freddie.  
"Honey, we need to talk."  
Freddie looked at him coldly.  
"Paul saw you at the club, Roger. He showed me the pictures. I know everything."  
Roger sank to his knees in front of Freddie.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Freddie stood up.  
"I'll pack and move out. I'll be at Paul's and I have to think, if our relationship makes sense.  
Roger was terrified. He embraced Freddie's legs tightly.  
"I am begging you, don't leave me. I love you."  
Freddie looked at him.  
"Let's see each other on recordings." He left.  
Roger lay down on the floor. After a while, however, he stood up. He ran into the kitchen and took sleeping pills and alcohol. He swallowed everything and drank it. After a while he slumped to the floor.

Roger opened his eyes. He was lying on a hospital bed. He felt a breathing mask on his face.  
"Roger, how are you?" Freddie was next to him and held his hand.  
"Freddie, you're here. I'm sorry."  
"Let's not talk about it, darling. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. I love you." They hugged tightly.  
That same day, Roger returned home.  
"Come take a bath." said Freddie.  
Roger agreed. The elder took his clothes off, then his own. They entered the tub. They washed, kissed. Whispered. "I love you."  
Roger made a mistake. Freddie forgave him. And stupid Paul didn't get what he wanted.


End file.
